Commands to a synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) are presented in the form of opcodes made up of combinations of low and high levels on the inputs at the time that the clock transitions (fires). These opcodes are scheduled to be valid for a specified minimum time (referred to as setup time) before the system clock fires to validate the command. A specified minimum hold time is also required. The combination of inputs may transition through a different command outside of setup and hold times without detriment since the commands are not normally acted upon until they are validated by a clock edge.
Every integrated circuit has a physical dimension which may require routing a signal from one end of a die to another end of the die. In a typical integrated circuit, some signals are routed across some parts of the circuit to prepare for a certain operation such as a read or write (read/write) operation.
A read/write operation of a typical SDRAM is carried out when a combination of input signals meet a predetermined condition when the system clock transitions high. One part of the integrated circuit in one end of the die analyzes the input signals and determines if their combination is valid for a read/write operation. Once there is valid combination, an enable signal will be issued from this part of the circuit. The enable signal then propagates to another part of the circuit, which could be located in another end of the die, to initiate the read/write operation. It is apparent that time is spent to wait for a signal to propagate from one end of the die to another. This is the propagation delay time that the circuit waits before it starts the read/write operation.
In order to improve the operation of a synchronous memory device, more particularly a read or a write operation, there is a need for a circuit and method which can use the setup time as a time to route a signal through a die so that the propagation delay is avoided or reduced.